Chaos' Vanguard
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are accused of a crime that they did not commit and are forced from camp half blood. As outlaws being chased by the hunters and Artemis herself they stumble across a man with a proposition that they cannot refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos' vanguard

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson opened the door to see the entire camp chasing Nico and Thalia across the strawberry fields. The mob of people was being led by Heracles.

To explain this you had to go back a few months.

When Heracles had joined the camp a few months ago, he had made it his life's ambition to get rid of the three people that were thought of as the most powerful demigods. He had got his arrogance from his father and namesake Heracles. These were Thalia, Nico and Percy. He had started it off when Thalia quit the hunters. He had seen this as a threat to his popularity. He tried to make life difficult for them at every opportunity.

There was a sound of a sword being drawn. Percy looked up to see his two best friends being advanced on by the campers, including Annabeth his girlfriend.

Percy ran down the slope to try to stop this.

"Heracles, stop this, you are going too far."

"This, coming from the third betrayer of Olympus. We all know that you were a spy for Gaia. All three of you were."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the three who betrayed Olympus and you shall pay." Heracles yelled.

Percy nodded at Nico and he shadow travelled himself and Thalia out of there. Percy did his best taxi cab whistle and Blackjack dived down and Percy flew off.

When he landed at Zeus' fist he saw the other two waiting for him.

"Where to now Perce?" Thalia asked.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can. Nico and Thalia you get on Mrs O'Leary, I will remain on Blackjack." Right on cue Mrs O'Leary ran up to Percy and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

Three weeks later

Percy, Thalia and Nico ran through the cave. They had come to another dead end.

They heard the subtle footsteps of the hunters coming after them. Athena in her rage at the betrayal had forced Artemis to take the hunters to hunt the three down. Their fathers would 'obviously' be biased.

They ran back the way they had come. They heard a slip and a curse as a hunter had slipped on a rock.

They stumbled down another tunnel. They had to crouch lower and lower as it got smaller. Percy going last could hear the Hunters coming down to the crossroads that they had just left. When they finally managed to squeeze through they saw a man waiting for them. They drew their respective weapons and looked at him.

"You have nothing to fear from me children. I have in fact come with a proposition."

"What is your name?" Nico asked cautiously.

"My name is Chaos."

Thalia gasped. "What is your proposition sir?"

"I would like you three to join my army. You each have the potential for greatness."

They looked at each other. Percy nodded and was quickly followed by Nico and then eventually be Thalia.

5 years later.

"Hey, Perce, throw the remote. I need to check Hephestus TV. Apparently there is another Aphrodite and Ares date on camera." Nico said.

Percy lobbed it at him. He looked around the room at the group of five in their vanguard of Chaos. They were the elite in the army. Firstly there was Nico. He had been given the ring of the dead. Thalia had been given the ring of the sky. Helios the not so faded god had been given the ring of fire. There was Dan who had the ring of earth and nature and then there was Percy who had the rings of the Ocean and of power.

The five of them were the elite in Chaos' forces. They were some of the most powerful beings. They had been training for 500 years under chaos as time passed differently in Chaos' realm.

The three of them had been brought to find Helios and Dan (son of Gaia and Pan, A long, long story). They had immediately been thrust into training and now were resting up for their next mission. The rings they each possessed increased the potential for powers dramatically. The gaining of the powers was all done by the five themselves.

Percy looked at the TV screen as they saw Aphrodite and Ares getting covered in a bright pink mist that made them look like Disney characters. Nico was smirking but Dan was rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach. Helios was holding back a smile and Thalia was prodding Nico to try and make him laugh.

There was a buzz as the screen was changed to Chaos' face. I need you in my office for a meeting about your next mission.

They got up and left the room Dan still trying to hold back tears of laughter at the sight of a Disney Ares.

When they arrived outside the office they filed in one at a time.

"What do you want us to do?"

"You are to return to your home planet." Chaos raised his hand to stop the cries of complaint.

"I need you to help the gods." There is a mutiny that is backed by Gaia and Uranus. I have no doubt that some of my other children will be supporting them as well."

"Who are the mutineers?" Percy asked.

"Ares and the other war gods and goddesses such as Phobos and Deimos."

"Does the other Olympians know of this mutiny?"

"Yes they have just found out."

"What do we need to do?"

"I need you five to go down and to stop the rebellion before my children get control of the earth."

"No offence lord, but can't you do it yourself?" Dan asked.

"I could but I am unwilling to go up against my own children. On the other hand I do not want them to gain control as the current Gods are far better rulers."

"Fair enough sir."

After saying their thanks they filed back out of the room.

"Damn it I had hoped no to have to see father again." Nico said.

"Yeah, it will be weird seeing dad again." Thalia said.

"Will we need code names?"

"Yeah I guess we will."

They looked at Percy. "Thalia you can be Highrise, Nico Deadlock, Helios volcano, Dan Quake and I shall be chief." They nodded affirmation.

They walked towards the armoury and got into their red, black, lightning blue, dark green and sea green respectively. They then went to the stables where Blackjack, Mrs O'Leary and a bright white stallion sacred to Helios named flare.

Each animal was then brought to the ship that they would be taking to the earth.

They got on to the ship and made their way to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was another argument going on, on Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about their children yet again. Ever since they had got proof about how Thalia and Percy were not guilty. They had argued constantly about who was more powerful to disguise the shame of believing the lies. Artemis was being restrained away from Aphrodite as they had just had an argument of their own.

When Chaos entered the room it went silent.

All of the gods looked at him.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"I am Chaos."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you with your mutineers."

"We can handle them" Zeus assured him

"Are you aware of the sponsors of this rebellion?"

"No" Zeus said uncertainly.

"The names of these two sponsors are Gaia and Uranus."

The whole council went completely silent.

"Would you like any help?" Chaos asked helpfully.

The silence continued.

"I can leave if you want."

They all looked at Zeus who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Pardon."

"Yes." Zeus said more clearly. "We would like some help."

"Well I have some soldiers that I would like you to meet."

Right on cue the five walked in and bowed to chaos.

The gods saw five fully armoured people walk in. One was in bright red and gold armour, one was in black armour, one in a camo-green with brown, one who was obviously female was wearing a lightning blue and one who was obviously the leader was wearing a sea green armour. They were heavily armed and had power radiating from then.

When they got back up they stood there waiting to be introduced.

"This is Volcano, Quake, Deadlock, Highrise, and Chief. They are my personal vanguard for my army. They are each slightly apprehensive about being here so I would treat them with respect."

With that, Chaos teleported out of the throne room.

"I think that we should not jump to conclusions about their power. I will personally take one of them on. I believe it would be fitting to challenge chief." Zeus said.

Although no-one could be sure it looked like Chief smiled. Highrise whispered something to him.

"Could I let my pets in? I think that they should watch."

Zeus nodded in affirmation.

**Athena POV**

There was something familiar about four of the five people in the room.

When the hellhound and black Pegasus came into the room I began to have suspicions.

Father got up and strode towards Chief. My suspicions were finally conformed when he drew riptide.

The only others who were suspicious were Poseidon and Hestia.

When father launched his master bolt at him I looked at the explosion. Like the remaining Olympians I expected to see him dead. Surprisingly his friends did not even move. When the smoke cleared there was a braced but unharmed Chief. He looked up and charged. Father tried to block his strike but he was too slow. Chief disarmed him as if my father had never held a weapon in his life. He then crashed into him and landed with his knee on father's chest. The throne room was once again silent.

"Well that was fun" Poseidon said happily.

Chief then got off and offered his hand to father, who begrudgingly took it.

There was an Iris message from Annabeth. The camp is under attack. Ares is leading it himself.

Father turned to Chief. I believe now would be a good time to announce yourselves to the demigods.

**Annabeth POV**

I had just slashed through the Iris message as I charged back into battle. We were outnumbered and with Ares and the family here were outgunned.

There was a flash of light in the centre of the battle field and I thought the gods, yes. When the light cleared I saw a group of five soldiers there. I would have thought of them as more enemies. Two reasons made me rethink. One the monsters looked as worried as we did and two one in a sea green suite of armour charged straight at Ares.

I watched the five of them in awe as they cut their way through the soldiers. The one in black had a sword in one hand and was summoning waves of dead with the other. The one in red had charged forward with a bow firing arrows quicker than we could follow each arrow alight and exploding on contact. The one in sky blue had a spear and shield and was bringing down lightning bolts harder and quicker that Zeus, one was cutting and slashing through monsters with a huge axe while creating small fissures in the ground and turning monsters into dandelions. They were all impressive but the one who stole the show was the one who had charged at Ares. He was armed with two swords and was fighting Ares, Phobos and Deimos and was winning. As I watched he had disarmed them all with two quick strikes of his sword and then proceeded to cut down the two fear gods and kicked Ares knocking him out. He then looked around looking disappointed.

The monsters fled within minutes of the strange worriers. When I came up to them to congratulate them I saw none of them had a scratch.

The one with sea green armour looked at me. "Get everyone in the arena now. I have an announcement to make."

When everyone was sat down in the arena we saw the five of them in the centre. The one in sea green armour looked at us. "I believe that I should introduce myself. My name is Chief. This is Highrise, Deadlock, Volcano and Quake. We are here to help in the war. Chaos sent us."

"Why would we need your help?" Heracles said. The idiot may have been disgraced a bit when we found out he lied but he was firmly in control by that point.

"Are you aware of the sponsors of the war god that I have just defeated?"

The demigods went silent as they had never considered it being part of a wider plan.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"As far as we know. The Primordial gods."

The entire arena erupted into chaos. (**A/N no pun intended)**

I jumped down to meet the five newcomers. "So why did you five come?"

"Chaos sent us. He believes that the gods are better rulers than the Primordials."

"Yes I guessed, but why you five?"

"We are his vanguard and the guardians of the rings of power."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos' vanguard

Chapter 3

**Chief POV**

When I walked out of the arena flanked by the other four I was approached by Chiron. "Your Patron Chaos has arranged sleeping for you five." They rounded the corner and saw a huge cabin that had the stars all over it. They stride up to it. Quake ran up saying.

"This is sooo freeking awesome."

Highrise smiled. "You are soooo childish." She said mimicking him.

Deadlock smiled. He pushed up her helmet slightly and kissed her.

Quake pretended to go into a strop and Chiron looked at us with amusement.

"Well dinner is at 7 so be ready."

"Yeah I know Chiron."

"How? Have you ever been to the camp?"

"You have met us all before apart from Quake." I replied cryptically.

I then walked into the cabin with the others to leave Chiron pondering what I had meant.

When they were finally alone Quake said "Can we use our real names now."

"Awwww, are the code names too difficult for the poor little Dan." Thalia teased.

Dan took off his helmet and pouted as well as he could while trying to hold back a smile.

Helios walked over to the fire place and lit the fire. Me and Nico went to go and check out the new house.

We checked downstairs and much too our delight there was an indoor arena.

"Come on Perce lets fight."

"Only if you are prepared to lose."

We each drew our swords. He charged at me and I deflected his downwards cut causing him to fall forwards a little. I tried to get the early cut but he was too fast. He drew back and this time tried a left swipe. He then fainted and switched to down again. I predicted this and blocked his blade with riptide. I then went on the attack. Left, right and down. The manoeuvre ended with his sword being smashed out of his hands. I then swept his feet fro under him. When I helped him up he said.

"None of us ever can beat you close up."

"Yeah but, all of you can beat me with a bow."

Nico snorted in amusement at the awfully painful attempts at archery I had had over the years. "That's true."

We walked upstairs to see the rooms in order of seniority. Dan then Nico then Thalia, then Helios and finally me. We dumped out armour in our rooms and then got into simple casual clothes.

The conch blew to signal time for dinner.

When they arrived they could see Heracles getting the crowd of demigods hyped up about something. We sat down at our new table to hear, "Lets throw out these so called worriers and then win the war ourselves."

They were about to charge when Dionysus surprisingly appeared in front of them.

"I may not like you demigods but I believe it would not be wise to charge the most powerful man in the universes vanguard."

"Oh yeah and how do we know they come from Chaos."

"Because Chaos himself came to the Olympian council and introduced them." The crowd went silent. "It would not be wise to attack someone who easily beat the king of the gods in single combat."

Heracles stared at me in shock.

"I Heracles son of Heracles, defeater of the Minotaur challenge one of you the vanguard of Chaos."

"Do you want to do it Highrise?"

"Nah waste of effort. Quake you can do it."

Quake shrugged and drew his axe.

"Quake, don't kill him, just make him look like more of an idiot than he already does." I said.

Heracles charged with a sword held high. He came into range and was tripped up by the grass at his feet. All the campers started to laugh at him. He got up angry and threw his sword. Quake caught it in his spare hand and then snapped it in half.

Heracles then charged with his fists ready. He punched Quake and yelled in pain as he punched the, literally rock hard chest that Quake has.

He looked at his knuckles which were dislocated and broken. The campers still were laughing at his idiocy.

"Should I end it?"

I nodded.

Quake then grabbed the slightly fat and squat teenager and threw him out of the pavilion and into a tree. We then sat down and after giving some food to Chaos as an offering stared to eat.

The campers gradually started to sit down and eat like us. Most of them came up to us and thanked us for helping them against the monsters.

I found this funny as they were about to charge at us and throw us out of the camp moments earlier.

After a while Annabeth came over.

"As you have trained for a while with Chaos and have therefore seen things throughout creation I was wondering if you had seen my friends Thalia and Nico and my boyfriend Percy." The others looked slightly alarmed by the question. Annabeth did not notice however and I replied.

"We have heard of them. We have also met them however due to certain circumstances involving being thrown out by their friends and parents like rubbish they requested that their whereabouts remain a secret."

Annabeth looked sad but there was a little hope in her eyes. "I just hope they are all right. It was my fault that they left. I should have believed that they would never betray the gods. I mean for the gods' sakes my boyfriend's fatal flaw is personal loyalty." With that she started to cry. "Why did I believe that self-righteous idiot." The five of us did not know what to do. Apparently this must be a common occurrence for the campers as none of them looked at this strangely. Highrise looked really distraught at the fact that she feels sorry for what she did for us. I myself who had thought that I had hated Annabeth for not being there felt long suppressed feelings welling up in me. I had to fight the urge to kiss and comfort her.

When Clarisse came to get Annabeth she brought her to her cabin.

I turned and looked at the others, Helios and Dan were mostly unaffected by the exchange if a little curious, Nico and Thalia looked remorseful for not being able to comfort Annabeth. "I believe that this mission may be harder than we had previously thought."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Helios' code name is now solar**

Chapter 4

**A week later**

Percy walked out of the room with a worried look on his face. "We may have a problem"

"What is it Perce?" Nico asked.

"It seems that, ah how should I say this, Zeus has been taken and has been turned by Nyx... along with Dad, Hades, the twins and Demeter."

"Ah, yes we may have a problem indeed." Thalia commented helpfully.

"So who knows about this?" Dan asked.

"No-one, which is the main problem. Most of the other Gods have not noticed and are therefore still doing as they are told. The army of Olympus is about to be mobilised. We have been told to stop them."

"A god each should not be too much trouble." Helios stated.

"Yeah, well there are some mysterious overseers. I believe that Uranus and Pontus are both in the army camp."

"On the bright side Gaia is not there. She is the strongest apart from Nyx, Erebus, Aether and Hemera. Actually thinking about it, almost all of the main ones are stronger.

"We will go tonight. Until then we need to excuse ourselves from camp."

**Later that day**

Chief walked up to the top of the hill on the way out of the camp. Highrise landed next to him as Deadlock walked out of the shadows and Quake came up through the ground.

"Where is Solar?" Quake asked.

"He is going to meet us there." Chief said.

They all grabbed onto Deadlock and Shadow travelled.

When they got there they looked around to see Solar waiting for them.

"I know the layout of the camp. Quake, you come with me, Chief, Deadlock, and Highrise you follow this." Solar said as he gave a memory of the layout to Chief.

"Let's go" Chief said

**Chief's POV**

I walked through the tents to where the big three had their own meeting tent.

I walked round the corner to be ushered into a tent by Athena. The other two followed.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We need to see Zeus."

"What her father."

I smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you. Riptide was a giveaway."

"You do know that there is something wrong with your fathers."

"We know, that is why we are here. The other two are elsewhere."

"What do you know of the people that they have with them?" Highrise asked.

"They are very powerful. There are five of them."

"What!? We were only aware of two." Deadlock exclaimed.

"Yes there are five. They may be an issue."

"Could you get our fathers somewhere private? We need to snap them out of the trance they are in." Highrise said.

"Chaos said that Nyx did this to them."

"Ah, that explains it. I will bring them to the training fields. Whenever a god goes to train it is emptied out so it is only who is fighting."

"That will be perfect, we will be waiting. Guys remember that the way to snap them out of it is through severe emotions"

They shadow travelled to the arena.

We waited a few minutes and then the gods flashed into the arena. It was the three and Athena.

"Why did you bring us here? Hestia is not here." Zeus demanded.

"We asked her to bring you."

They whipped around to see us with our weapons drawn. Our master was wondering how long it would take you.

Their eyes turned black as Zeus began to laugh. Zeus then charged followed by Hades and Poseidon. We charged forward towards our dads. I met dad's trident with my sword. I then drew riptide and showed it to him. "Do you remember this sword? I took it from your son's dead corpse"

Poseidon's eyes turned back to sea green as I kicked him in the chest. He looked at me in horror. "You killed my son."

The other two looked at me. They both turned back. Hades looked upset, and Zeus regretful. Poseidon looked as if he was about to cry.

"That was not nice Chief, now look what you've done." Nico said faking exasperation.

I looked at my dad and then back at my two best friends. We all took off our helmets.

"Thalia, is that you?" Zeus asked. She nodded.

Hades looked at Nico in shock and then shook his hand. I went down to dad's level and looked him in the eyes. "Dad thanks for believing in us three even though the evidence suggested otherwise."

A voice came from behind us. "I hope that we are not interrupting anything."

I turned around to see Pontus, Uranus and Tartarus. Zeus fired a lightning bolt. Uranus absorbed it.

"We are here for your children."

Thalia then flew forward creating a sonic boom; Nico summoned a couple of hundred dead by flicking a finger and I blew up Pontus' head.

"Face me yourself Pontus. Don't send anymore avatars."

He came out from the ground smiling. He was holding a long sword. I charged and swung with riptide he blocked and I struck him in the breastplate with my other sword. It broke. Pontus smiled. I smiled more. I then swung riptide and he blocked it once again. He drew his sword back for a strike and I ducked down sweeping his feet away from under him. When he landed hard on his back I had my sword at his throat in an instant. I struck him with pommel of riptide.

I got up looking down at the knocked out god. I heard a huge crash and turned round to see Thalia walking towards me with a badly bruised Uranus in his own personal crater. Nico then cried out in shock and pain. We turned to see him facing off against Tartarus, Gaia and Chronos.

I looked at Thalia and we charged in to help. We ran past the knocked out bodies of the big three and I gifted Gaia her own personal hurricane. Thalia blocked Tartarus' sword which was about to be stabbed into Nico who lay immobilised on the ground with blood gushing out of his chest. I then started to fight Chronos. Every time he tried to slow me, I blasted water in his face. He was obviously not used to be having to fight someone who could stop him from slowing time. I broke through his guard and kicked him in the chest and blocked Gaia's axe thrust that was coming from behind me.

**Thalia's POV**

I fired a lightning bolt that sent Tartarus flying back into a wall. He crumpled to a heap on the arena floor. I knelt down next to Nico and started to heal him with a mixture of first aid, a bit of ambrosia and magic sticky tape. Within a few seconds he was able to get up we looked at Percy who was fighting both Gaia and Chronos. We saw him run Chronos through and then kick Gaia in the stomach. She collapsed and he smacked the pommel of his sword into the back of her head. Percy said a prayer to Chaos and the five gods disappeared to Chaos.

He walked over to us. "Are you alright Nico?" he asked. Nico nodded.

"I wonder what happened to the other two." Percy said.

"Let's go check" I replied.

**Percy POV**

We ran out of the arena leaving the big three to look after themselves.

We ran to where they were meant to have found the twins and Demeter. The three gods and Dan were strewn across the ground. I ran to Dan, Thalia to Artemis and Nico to his grandmother. We each healed them and then Nico took pity on Apollo and healed him too.

"What happened?" I asked.

Helios and I did exactly what was needed. Then Gaia and Chronos came They all attacked me and these three. I could not take on both Helios and Gaia. Chronos took on those three. They then went after you."

"Where is that bastard?" Thalia growled.

"I don't know." Dan said.

"Right so we need to go back to camp to make sure nothing has happened. You three tell the other gods. Any help would be nice."

We then grabbed on to Nico who sighed and shadow travelled to camp.

We saw Helios walking into the camp. Chiron and Annabeth walked up to him. He clicked his fingers and was about to blast them so I catapulted myself down the hill and hit him dowsing his flames. The other three ran to Chiron and Annabeth telling them to get ready for the fight. Right on cue monsters started charging down the hill.

I got up and Helios prised himself from the whole in the wall he created.

"Why Helios?" I asked.

"I am a Titan. No-one remembers that. I am therefore supporting my family."

"When have the Titans ever recognised you? They do not care about you. They were happy that you had faded and you know it. What is the real reason?"

"That upstart Apollo took my powers. The master promised them back when we won."

"So this is about greed. What about us. I thought we were friends."

"You four were a means to get stronger you were to train against so I could take on any opponent and so I could be king of the titans like I deserve."

"You are mad; the titans will be banished to Tartarus with the gods when they win. They have poisoned your mind."

Helios charged with his hunting knives drawn. He was a blur of red as he slashed at me. I blocked every strike with my sword giving ground slowly. I stepped backwards and slipped over a hole in the ground. He struck down and I rolled out of the way. He snarled in frustration. I continued to roll and I fell off a cliff. He laughed to himself and turned around. He turned back again and gulped in fear as he saw the huge water avatar I had created for myself from the seawater. I grabbed him in a giant fist and squeezed him. I heard a crack as his ribs started to break. He fainted and I dropped him into the sea. I nodded as the sea spirits took his body to my father for safe keeping.

I dropped out of my avatar and surveyed the carnage in front of me. My three friends were cutting swathes of monsters down but they kept coming. Every now and again I would see another orange shirt disappear under a mass of monsters. I spotted Annabeth and Clarisse surrounded and fighting back to back.

I ran to them. I could hear Annabeth say "If only Percy were here."

"Yeah Prissy always had your back." Clarisse replied.

"Well I hope I am a worthy substitute." I said cutting down monsters. I created five hurricanes and threw them through the monsters. I then blasted water at the power of a fire hose to knock down some other monsters.

Clarisse whistled, "Yeah you'll do."

I charged back into the fight. The monsters started to retreat. When they had pulled out Thalia came over to me. "Chief they must have achieved something in this attack. They wouldn't just attack and then pull out losing monsters and lose a powerful ally."

"I agree Highrise, what did they do?"

Annabeth came over to us. "They took Chiron and Rachel."

"Ah. That could be a problem." Nico said.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Chiron holds the camp together and for every mission Rachel the oracle in consulted. Not to mention that Chiron is the only reason that a fight does not break out every day."

"So they are trying to break up the camp." Thalia explained.

"It seems that way."

**An hour later**

I was walking down to the beach and I saw someone crying where I always used to go.

When I got closer I realised that it was Annabeth.

I walked over to her. "Why are you crying?"

"The person that has raised me since I was seven has been captured by the enemy. One of my only friends has gone. She was the one who comforted me about Percy disappearing. The only person who would be ideal for this is Percy. He would know what to do. His last memory of me his girlfriend was blaming him for betraying Olympus."

"We will get them back."

"Will we? We are facing off against the most powerful beings known to man. What chance do we have?"

"There is always a chance Annabeth. It just is not always obvious."

I got up "Come on, we need to get to dinner." I put out my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. I waved my hand and the tears disappeared from her face.

"We need you to stay strong. You are the senior member of the camp, the others will look up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

I crept over the hill to see if Travis was right. What I could see was not good. There was no end to the army marching towards camp half-blood. I got up and ran back down the hill. I went straight into the big house. "Dionysus we need the gods here now. There are too many of them. I need to go and ask for some help."

"Where are you going Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see. Highrise, Quake and Deadlock stay here and contact me if anything goes wrong."

"How will you get there?"

"My pets will be able to help."

I walked out and let off a taxicab whistle. Blackjack flew down.

_Yo boss, how's it hanging?_

"Hi Blackjack, I need to go somewhere."

_Right away Boss, tell me where to go._

Four hours later I landed on the outskirts of Camp half-blood.

"Thanks Blackjack."

_Anytime boss, I'll go and get the hound._

"Thanks buddy, see you later."

_Yeah boss bye._

I ran down the hill. "They are coming."

The gods flashed into the camp and everyone but us four bowed.

"Zeus, they will be here any minute, I have to warn you I have got some ally's but you won't like who they are."

"Right now I will take anyone that can help."

The first monsters came over the hill and the gods charged quickly followed by the campers. A huge hellhound ran in with me. "Hi girl, ready to go?"

She barked in response and ran into the fray followed by Blackjack.

I got to the fighting and cut monsters down left and right.

A few minutes later and I knew that it was not enough.

I looked to Thalia's tree. "Come on, come on." I said to myself.

Right on cue some armoured men flashed into the area around the tree.

They charged down at the monsters led by a man holding a scythe.

"The titans!" Zeus gasped.

The fight was just starting to go well when some more beings flashed into the battle.

Pontus charged down the hill at Poseidon and Oceanus.

"How?" Thalia shouted "He is meant to be with Chaos."

"I don't know but the gods and Titans will have to handle them, it looks like our opponents are ready. Deadlock take Nyx, Quake Aether, Highrise, Henera and I'll go after Erebus."

They all nodded apart from Nico. "Take the strongest for yourself why don't you Perce," he muttered jokingly.

I grunted in response and got ready to fight the embodiment of darkness.

We each charged forwards and got locked into fight.

I drew two swords, riptide and a Stygian iron sword called slasher (Don't ask).

I was a blur of sea green as I struck repeatedly. He was good but not good enough. I disarmed him repeatedly only to have him magic it back to him. Every time I would cut him he could heal immediately, he didn't even break a sweat when I chopped off his arm. He just made a new one.

I struck down with both my swords and he stopped it. He kicked me in the stomach harder than should have been possible. I flew back into Thalia's tree.

I got up hurting everywhere. I knew what I had to do.

I created a hurricane around me and I flew towards Erebus. He tried to stop it with darkness but water does not like to be contained. I hit him hard getting him to swirl round in the hurricane. I stopped it and he flew into the air. I waited until he was about to drop down and I drew both my swords again and swung towards him. I landed on the floor in a crouched position. Behind me landed the head body and legs of Erebus one after the other.

I got up and ran back into the fray. I saw Thalia blast Hemera and she flew backwards. I then saw Dan get Aether stuck in the ground and his weapons turned into snakes. Aether was then mobbed by snakes and then put out of his misery by Dan. Nico was the last as he beheaded Nyx.

I turned to see the other Primordial getting overwhelmed by a mixture of gods and titans. I saw Zeus and Kronos take down Uranus.

We had won.

I heard a huge crash and a laugh from some of the remaining Primordials. I turned to see Chaos.

"Lord Chaos why are you here?" I asked.

He blasted me with energy. I flew into a wall and did not get up.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Chaos blast Percy into the wall. Me Nico and Dan charged as one and started to attack the very person who had looked after us for the last five years.

I had my shield and spear, Dan his axe, and Nico had his sword. We tried everything. Blasting him with lightning. Doing awesome combos with our weapons, everything. He blasted Dan back into Zeus who was just coming to help. Neither of them got up. He then kicked Nico and it was just me and Chaos.

"Why Chaos?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why send us to defeat a rebellion led by you?"

"Why do I do anything except for my amusement? You five have been great playthings but you were starting to get too powerful. I had to get rid of you and I not only will be doing that but you also taught my children valuable lessons. Two birds with one stone." With that he blasted me into a wall.

**Percy POV**

I got up slowly. I could see and hear what was happening with Thalia. Al of the gods and titans were watching in shock. They knew that they could not do anything.

Chaos went to make sure that Dan was down. I could not let my friend be killed. I ran towards Chaos and stopped his sword.

"Ah, my best student, I was wondering when you would get up."

I struck left and right at the same time with my swords. He just drew another sword and blocked them both.

We were a blur of sea green and black as we fought across the battlefield. Everyone there was watching in awe. I was being driven back and he lunged too far to try to cut me. Not only did this give me the opening to start to ty to get past his unbreakable defence. I started to drive him back although not once did I look like breaking through his defence.

He stepped back and I saw the other three get up.

"Thalia sorry this is the only way." She looked at me having no clue what I meant.

We started to fight again and I left an opening. He knocked slasher out of the way and stabbed me through the chest.

I smiled and cut off his head while he looked at me in triumph.

His truncated body collapsed to the ground and I fell next to it bleeding profusely.

Thalia and Nico ran over while everyone else just looked in shock at what I had just done.

I smiled up at Thalia. "I told you that this was the only way. His guard was too good. I had to let him win." I looked at Nico who had started to cry. "look after her."

I saw a black spirit rise into the sky. "Perseus Jackson, I will now kill you."

"Go ahead Chaos. It will be your last bit of energy, so just do it."

He looked at me in shock. A smile then appeared on his face. "The great Perseus Jackson everybody, right next to Nico and Thalia. Your lost heroes."

The collection of demigods and gods looked at us in shock.

"I know that the best way to make him suffer would be to kill the person closest to his heart and make him immortal so he can suffer in anguish for eternity."

Everyone looked at Thalia and Nico. I got up blood spurting from my body and ran.

Chaos drew back his hand for one last burst of energy. He fired it, at Annabeth.

She looked in shock at the blast of pure energy shooting towards her. She then turned to resigned happiness at the fact that I still loved her.

Her face finally turned to horror as I dived in front of her taking the blast.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Percy get hit and in doing so shield Annabeth from the blast.

I saw Nico break down and start to cry as his best friend disintegrated into nothing. I saw Annabeth stare in shock as she tried to understand what had just happened. The gods were at varying levels of crying and looking shell-shocked. Even the titans looked upset.

I walked over to Annabeth and tried to comfort her, and then the girl who made Barbie dolls burn by looking at them started to cry for her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thalia's POV**

I crept over the hill and looked down at the enemy building.

Ever since Percy had died Nico, Dan and I had been hunting down Chaos' forces with a vengeance. They were terrified of us so we had to be subtle in our attacks otherwise they would run away.

I ran down the hill keeping to the shadows. Nico stepped out of a shadow when I got to the bottom. Dan came up through the ground. He touched the wall and it collapsed.

We stepped through the gap and marched straight to the mess hall. We had been checking it out for weeks. We knew the layout and the timings. They would now all be eating.

I got to the door and strolled into the room with Nico and Dan blocking the other exits. The first reaction from the monsters was surprise. The second was excitement. The last was fear as they realised who these people were.

Half an hour later the same three people walked out of the burning building with screaming coming from the trapped monsters inside.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could not believe what had happened. Firstly we beat Chaos the most powerful being in creation. Then the one who did it turned out to be my boyfriend. Then I found out that I mattered most to him. And then he died saving my life.

I had not left my cabin for weeks. I barely ate and slept and cried most of the day.

I had just refused to Malcolm once again to leave the cabin when Thalia stormed in.

"I have had enough of you moping around. You are coming with me." She grabbed my wrist and left no room for argument. "His death was not just hard on you. He was one of five people that I could talk to for the past five years. He and Nico were the only reasons that I managed to get there in the first place."

I understood her but still did not look at her. She decided to change tack. "What would Percy want you to do? He would want you to get over it and get back out to the world. You are the architect for Olympus so act your age." She yelled

I looked at myself and I thought about what Thalia had said. I broke free of her embrace and went back to the cabin. Minutes later I came back out fully dressed.

Thalia smiled. "Come on, let's go to the mess hall and get something to eat."

I nodded in affirmation. We made our way down to the mess hall only to be met by Chiron. You two need to go to Olympus with Nico and Dan. The rewards are being given for the heroes of the war.

When we got to Mt Olympus we walked into the throne room.

When everyone had arrived Zeus stood up. "I am here with the council and the rest of the gods to thank the heroes of the war which we have just won. I am grateful for all of the effort put in by the gods. I am also here to thank the Titans. Without them the battle would have been very different and could have had a very different outcome." The titans looked on in thanks. "I am also thankful for all of the brave demigods who fought in the battle. I would like to offer immortality to Annabeth Chase who has not once, not twice, but three times been influential in the outcome of a war. Annabeth Chase do you accept the title of Goddess of Architecture and Demigods." I walked forward and after thinking for a second said.

"I accept your generous offer."

**Athena's POV**

I watched in pride as my daughter was turned into a goddess. When she went back to sit down my father said. "I fear that this war would have been almost impossible without the Vanguard of Chaos. I offer each of you a seat on the Olympian council. You shall be gods of the earth, Darkness and light respectively." They bowed as one and said. "We accept your generous offer."

As they said that they glowed a little and three new chairs were created in the council.

"And finally I would like to thank the leader of the Vanguard of Chaos who is no longer with us Perseus Jackson." I heard a smirk from one of the demigods in the crowd. Everyone looked at him.

"Please, if I was that easy to kill I would have died a long time ago."

He stepped forward. The first thing that happened was Thalia walked over and punched him in the face. The second was Nico tripped him up and the third was that Dan went over muttering something about violent friends and helped him up.

"Sorry to interrupt but how are you here?" I asked.

Perseus looked straight at me. "Do you really think that I expected to survive this war? I had a backup plan of course."

Zeus watched this scene unfold with a mixture of respect and sadness at the fact that the boy would not be allowed to remain on the planet.

"I know what you think of Zeus and I thank you for being concerned. I shall be allowed to remain on this planet for a total of two more days before I have to fight my way out of Tartarus again."

With that he strode out not even thinking about his own reward.

**Percy's POV**

I heard her before I saw her. I knew that she would come. I knew she would come here. This is where I always went to think after all.

She came over to me. "Annabeth hi."

"Hi Percy, do you mind."

"No of course sit."

"You know what will happen know."

"Of course" I said.

"You do know that you will not be able to return."

"I know." I said.

She put her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me into my eyes. Her eyes were so full of regret. Our heads drifted closer together. When our lips met we started to kiss.

"_I Forgive you."_ I said to her mentally.

"_I know."_

"_I also forgive you for what you are about to do."_

She then stabbed me in the chest. I watched as she started to cry. I looked up and said. "You did what you had to, I love you no matter what." She kissed me on the cheek and my vision dimmed and my soul fell into the void and faded.


End file.
